Festival de Primavera
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Num templo perto da mansão Kido haverá um festival. Shun e Hyoga decidem ir, porém Seiya “se convida” e arrasta Shiryu com ele. Será que isso vai dar certo? [Yaoi, Fluffy, HyogaxShun, RomanceComédia]


_**Avisos:**_ _Nem acredito+ c/ essa fic eu consegui o 3º lugar no challenge realizado na comunidade Hyoga x Shun yaoi (empatando c/ a minha maninha Chizuru, por sinal leiam a fic dela tah mto, mto, mto boa!) e tbm o prêmio de melhor Hyoga dormindo..rs.Realmente ñ sei se mereço tais prêmios + a fiz com mto carinho e espero q vcs gostem tanto qnto eu._

_Ah, Saint Seiya ñ me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu jah teria matado a ChAthena há séculos!_

**

* * *

**

**Festival de Primavera**

**Por:Motoko Minamino /Mi-chan/**

_**Resumo: **Num templo perto da mansão Kido haverá um festival. Shun e Hyoga decidem ir, porém Seiya "se convida" e arrasta Shiryu com ele. Será que isso vai dar certo? (Yaoi, Fluffy HxS Romance/Comédia)_

Um garoto de cabelos esverdeados adentra esbaforido a mansão dos Kido. Sobe correndo a grande escadaria que leva aos dormitórios, parando em frente ao 2º quarto do extenso corredor. Bate de leve na porta esperando resposta.

Ninguém responde.

Vira as costas e decide ir até a outra ala, esperando que o encontrasse por lá. Ao chegar escuta um ruído vindo de uma das salas, a sala de TV. Entrando no aposento encontra a televisão ligada, o controle remoto ao chão e quem procurava deitado no sofá, profundamente adormecido. Desliga o aparelho e aproxima-se mais do sofá,onde Hyoga descansava.

Não pode deixar de admirar a linda face do loiro enquanto dormia. Seu semblante era tão sereno, parecia que nada o perturbava. Alguns fios loiros caídos displiscentemente sobre sua face alva, parecia um anjo.

Shun ficou sabe-se lá quanto tempo observando-o. Ah, como aquele russo mexia com seus sentidos. Nem lembrava mais há quanto tempo havia se apaixonado por ele, mas entendia perfeitamente o porquê. Afinal o Cavaleiro de Cisne sempre foi tão gentil com ele. Somente com ele, inclusive. Isso desde que eram pequenos. Sempre o protegia, se mostrava preocupado, atencioso, embora tentasse passar uma imagem de frieza e introversão, ao seu lado sempre fora diferente.

O virginiano sempre admirou essas qualidades no aquariano, porém, com o tempo, começou a reparar em outras coisas sobre seu amigo. Em como era bonito e atraente, como seu corpo era bem feito e em como deveria ser bom afagar-lhe os cabelos, beijar-lhe os finos lábios, tocar em seu corpo...

A princípio Andrômeda se assustou por ter esse tipo de pensamentos sobre seu amigo. Afinal, eles sempre foram quase como irmãos, são do mesmo sexo, e isso não parecia certo. Além disso, Ikki mataria não somente a ele mas a Hyoga também se descobrisse que seu irmãozinho nutria esses sentimentos e pensamentos pelo "pato". Isso só faria com que a antipatia que seu irmão tinha pelo russo aumentasse ainda mais.

Porém, mesmo tentando com todas as forças, Shun não conseguiu apagar seus sentimentos. Cada dia sentia-se mais e mais atraído por ele. Chegou até a arriscar a própria vida para salvá-lo da morte. De que adiantaria viver se não o tivesse mais à seu lado? Se nunca mais fitasse aqueles olhos intensamente azuis novamente? Fez de tudo para que ele revivesse e conseguiu. Conseguiu até mais do que isso,mas não sabia ainda.

Demorou mas, após o término das sangrentas batalhas que tiveram, onde lutaram de todas as formas não só para salvar Athena, mas também para sobreviverem, ele finalmente arrumou a coragem necessária e declarou-se a Hyoga, que para sua surpresa, e felicidade, disse que também o amava. Começaram então a namorar em segredo, porém Seiya acabou descobrindo tudo. E com Seiya sabendo não demorou muito para que a coisa se tornasse pública.

Foi difícil para Ikki aceitar que seu irmão estava namorando o "loiro aguado" mas, com o tempo, ele foi se acostumando com a idéia. Se Shun estava feliz, o resto não importava. Mas nem por isso deixou de implicar com o "pato".

O garoto lembrou-se da primeira vez que seus lábios tocaram os do loiro. Fora uma das melhores sensações que tivera até então. Os lábios do russo eram tão quentes e macios. O delicioso perfume que se desprendia de seu corpo ia inebriando seus sentidos. Não sabia de mais nada, só queria ficar para sempre entre os braços fortes de seu amado, que beijava-o de uma forma tão doce e apaixonada. Suas línguas movendo-se em perfeita sincronia, numa dança lenta e prazerosa, despertando inúmeras sensações em ambos.

Era assim que se sentia também toda vez que se amavam.

Não fazia muito tempo que havia perdido a virgindade. Sentiu-se tão inseguro na primeira vez, mas Hyoga acalmou-o. Parecia que o russo sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo, onde provocá-lo, como excitá-lo.Tiveram a mais linda noite de amor que já imaginaram ter.

Mesmo já fazendo alguns meses que estavam juntos o sentimento dele para com Hyoga não havia diminuído, na verdade, parecia que cada dia amava ainda mais aquele russo. E sabia que era correspondido na mesma intensidade.

Acordando de suas lembranças, o jovem de cabelos esverdeados abaixou-se ao lado de Hyoga e sussurrou-lhe docemente ao ouvido:

-Hyoga...acorda...quero te contar uma coisa...

O russo abriu vagarosamente os olhos pesados de sono e, ao avistar Shun, abriu um doce sorriso. Espreguiçou-se e ajeitou-se melhor no sofá.

-Boa tarde dorminhoco... –disse Shun sentando-se no colo do aquariano e roubando-lhe um breve e delicado beijo.

-Boa tarde... –disse Hyoga com voz sonolenta, passando a mão sobre os olhos e em seguida sobre os cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los –Você disse que queria falar algo comigo... –disse ele fitando o rosto do namorado, enquando segurava sua fina cintura.

-Ah...sim –disse ele recuperando a linha do raciocínio –Eu fui dar uma volta agora à pouco e no caminho passei em frente a um templo, que não fica longe daqui. Lá havia um cartaz avisando que hoje às 6 da tarde haverá um festival de primavera. E queria saber se você quer me acompanhar...que tal?

-Hum...parece legal, mas...bem...o seu irmão...

-Fique tranquilo, ele não vai –disse Shun achando graça da cara de alívio que Hyoga fizera –Parece que ele ficou de pegar um cinema com a Pandora.

-Coitada... –disse o loiro pensando alto.

-O nii-san é uma pessoa legal –disse ele um tanto chateado.

-Suuuuuper –disse o russo ironicamente –Adoro como ele fica implicando quando estou junto de você e quando ele me chama de "pato", "loiro aguado", "macarrão lambido", "lámen sem tempero", "loiro burro", "oxigenado", "cubo de gelo", sabe?

-Mudando de assunto –disse Shun sabendo que se continuassem a falar de seu irmão poderia acabar discutindo com Hyoga, coisa que não queria que ocorresse de jeito nenhum –Nós vamos mesmo né?

-Sim –disse o loiro vendo o rosto do virginiano iluminar-se de alegria –Agora vamos aproveitar que falta uma meia hora para o Seiya e o Shiryu chegarem e vamos namorar um pouquinho... –disse ele cheio de malícia, beijando Shun ardentemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Obaaaaaaa...festival! –disse Seiya que se encontrava, junto de Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun, na sala de visitas –Também vou com vocês e o Shiryu vem junto, não é Shiryu? –perguntou ele ao jovem de longos cabelos negros, que deu de ombros, o que Seiya entendeu como uma resposta positiva.

-Peraí! Como você ficou sabendo que nós vamos hoje a um festival? –perguntou Shun tentando lembrar se em algum momento da conversa ele, sem querer, havia deixado a informação escapar.

-Simples, eu escutei a conversa de vocês lá na sala de TV –disse o moreno como se não fosse nada –Nós chegamos há meia hora mas vocês nem perceberam, estavam muito ocupados... –disse maliciosamente fazendo tanto Hyoga quanto Shun ficarem rubros.

-Seiya –disse Shiryu em tom de repreensão –Você sabe que não é educado escutar a conversa dos outros.

-Mas eu não escutei porque quis... –disse ele encolhendo-se sob o olhar de Shiryu –Você me perdoa não é Shun-chan? –disse ele passando o braço sobre os ombros do garoto, que ficou meio sem-graça com a atitude do amigo.

-Uhm hum –disse Shun balançando afirmativamente a cabeça.

-E você Hyoga? Me perdoa? –perguntou Seiya olhando para o loiro, que estava sentado à esquerda de Shun.

Hyoga olhou para o braço do moreno que estava em torno de Andrômeda, fitou-lhe longamente os olhos castanhos, como se quisesse achar provas para confirmar alguma suspeita, e balançou a cabeça positivamente, olhando pensativo para o grande relógio pendurado na parede oposta, em seguida.

Shun, alheio à situação, fez o mesmo e viu que já eram 4:45pm.

-Se nós vamos mesmo ao festival é melhor começarmos a nos arrumar,né? –perguntou o garoto se levantando.

-Bem –disse Seiya levantando-se também –eu vou lá pro meu apê ver se arrumo algo pra usar nesse festival. Me acompanha Shiryu?

-Sim, afinal deixei minhas malas em seu apartamento –disse ele.

-Nos encontarmos daqui à uma hora no hall,ok? –perguntou o moreno animadamente.

-Tá –respondeu Shun.

-Ok- respondeu Hyoga.

-Beleza! Então até mais –disse o sagitariano se retirando junto com Shiryu.

-Será que vai dar certo o Seiya vir conosco ao festival? –perguntou Hyoga que não sabia se ficava sério ou se ria.

-Sei lá...mas vai ser engraçado. Ah se vai... –disse Shun com ar de riso enquanto cada um se dirigia à seu dormitório para se arrumar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Nossa...será que eles vão demorar muito? –perguntou Seiya olhando impacientemente para o relógio de pulso, que marcava 5:42pm. Estava usando um kimono tradicional, listrado de vermelho e laranja. Um traje tão alegre quanto seu dono.

-Mas Seiya, nós acabamos de chegar... –disse calmamente Shiryu, que vestia um kimono verde-escuro, que o deixava com uma aparência ainda mais séria e madura.

-Mesmo assim... –disse o moreno tornando a consultar o relógio.

-Ah, o Hyoga vem vindo –disse o rapaz de cabelos negros ao ver o loiro descer as escadas, trajando um kimono azul-índigo com lindos cristais de gelo estampados.

-Afff...o Shun está demorando demais! Vou ver o que esta acontecendo –disse Seiya passando por Hyoga,sem sequer trocar uma palavra com ele, e subindo apressadamente as escadas, o que não foi fácil já que a roupa limitava seus movimentos.

Ao chegar na ala dos dormitórios encontrou-se com Shun, que acabara de sair do quarto. Trajava um kimono roxo, com esferas brancas tão minúsculas que lembravam estrelas. O moreno não pode deixar de perceber que os traços delicados de Shun pareciam ainda mais femininos com aquelas vestas.

-Nossa! Que gata! –disse o moreno marotamente –Ei princesa, não quer me dar a honra de te acompanhar ao festival? –disse teatralmente.

O garoto corou violentamente com o comentário do amigo que começar a rir de seu rubor.

-Não precisa ficar assim gatinha –disse Seiya entre gargalhadas –Mas sabia que você fica uma gracinha assim vermelha? –disse ele rindo ainda mais.

-Para de falar assim... –pediu em voz baixa o garoto, que corara ainda mais, arrancando mais gargalhadas do moreno, que respirava com dificuldade de tanto rir.

-Desculpa...Shun-chan...-disse Seiya tentando recuperar o fôlego –mas você está mesmo muito lindo...Tá bom, tá bom..não vou rir mais de você –disse ele ao notar o olhar que Shun lhe lançara –Vamos, pois o Shiryu e o Hyoga já estão nos esperando.

Começaram então a descer as escadas em silêncio até que, pouco antes de descerem os últimos degraus, Seiya recomeçou com suas brincadeiras.

-Sabe, você fica ainda mais lindo visto de pertinho –disse o morendo tentando manter o ar sério, mas caíndo na gargalhada ao ver que Shun enrubescera novamente –É... se você não estivesse com o Hyoga eu te pediria em namoro –disse ele rindo ainda mais ao ver a cara perplexa do garoto menor.

Shiryu e Hyoga trocaram olhares significativos, mas não ousaram comentar sobre o que lhes veio à mente.

-Seiya, você disse que ia parar... –pediu Shun baixinho e ao ver que eram observados, enrubesceu ainda mais.

-Tá bom...já parei –disse ele se juntando aos demais.

Hyoga fitou intensamente os olhos verdes de Shun e com um sorriso no rosto lhe disse:

-Está lindo...

-Você também –disse o garoto sorrindo docemente.

-Ahh, chega dessa melação aí e vamos logo! –disse o moreno quebrando o clima de romantismo que pairava no ar e empurrando os dois em direção à saída.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Poxa, é realmente bem pertinho... –disse Seiya à porta do templo, já bem movimentado –Como nunca reparei nele antes?

-Simplesmente porque nunca passamos por aqui -disse Shiryu.

-O que nós vamos fazer primeiro? –perguntou Hyoga.

-Não sei... –disse Shun olhando maravilhado para tudo à sua volta.

-Eu quero comer! –exclamou Seiya.

-Mas não faz tanto tempo assim que nós lanchamos –disse o libriano.

-Só que eu tô com fome de novo! –disse o moreno com voz infantil, dando um sorrisinho –Vem comigo –disse ele puxando Shiryu pelo braço –Daqui a pouco a gente se encontra! –disse ele se afastando, deixando Hyoga e Shun com cara de ponto de interrogação.

-Bem...enfim sós... –disse Hyoga com ar de galã, olhando para Shun e dando um sorisso cheio de segundas intenções –O que quer fazer?

-Hum...deixe eu pensar... –disse o virginiano, fingindo não notar as segundas intenções do loiro, olhando para os lados, procurando alguma coisa interessante –Já sei! Quero ir na barraca de tiros.

-Vamos então –disse o loiro sorrindo docemente para seu amado, que retribuiu o sorriso, o rosto iluminado de alegria, conduzindo-o até a barraquinha.

Comprou uma ficha (que dava direito a 2 tiros), pegou a arma e procurava onde atirar. O olhar perdido entre os diversos bichos de pelúcia que ali haviam, até que encontrou um de seu agrado. Mirou no pobre bichinho e atirou, acertando de primeira. O responsável pela barraquinha entregou-lhe o prêmio: um patinho de pelúcia amarela, com olhos profundamente azuis.

-Gostou? –disse Shun mostrando o patinho à Hyoga, que o olhou meio sem-graça –Vou chamá-lo de Hyo Amamiya, está bem? –perguntou apertando fortemente o patinho contra si.

O russo assentiu com a cabeça, seu rosto levemente ruborizado.

-Ainda tenho mais um tiro...vou ver se pego um pra você –disse ele carinhosamente –Segura o Hyo-chan pra mim, por favor? –disse entregando-lhe o patinho, preparando a mira em seguida.

"_Hyo-chan...?" _–pensou o aquariano tentando à todo custo conter uma risadinha ao olhar para o patinho. Tornou a olhar Shun que agora segurava um grande e peludo ursinho branco.

-Pra você... –disse ele estendendo o ursinho para Hyoga, com um leve rubor no rosto.

-Obrigado –disse carinhosamente, entregando o patinho e pegando, em seguida, o presente que o virginiano lhe estendera. Ao olhar bem viu que o urso segurava um coração que tinha a seguinte frase bordada em prata: _"Aishiteru"_.

O loiro encarou Shun, que ficara ainda mais rubro.

-Vamos dar uma volta? –perguntou o aquariano enquanto se afastavam da barraquinha, com os bichinhos dentro de uma sacola que Shun arrumara.

-Uhm hum –respondeu o virginiano que, enquanto caminhavam, percebeu vários olhares femininos, e alguns, mais discretos, masculinos dirigidos a eles.

Foram se afastando da multidão até chegarem à margem de um pequeno lago, onde só havia a lua cheia para iluminar o local.

O loiro encostou Shun no tronco de uma frondosa cerejeira e tomou-lhe os lábios desejoso, colando seu corpo no dele, uma mão repousada sobre a nuca e a outra segurando firmemente a fina cintura. Suas línguas movendo-se ritmadamente em beijos ora suaves, ora voluptuosos. As carícias, o corpo do aquariano colado ao seu, estavam deixando Shun com as pernas moles e um calor lhe percorrendo o corpo todo.

-Sabia que você está ainda mais sexy vestido assim? –sussurrou ao ouvido do garoto que se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés.

-Você também...ahh...está... –disse juntamente com um pequeno gemido em quando o russo mordiscava-lhe a orelha –Ouvi várias garotas comentando sobre você enquanto vinhamos pra cá... –riu ao ver que o loiro corara com o comentário.

-Pouco me importa o que elas dizem, eu sou todo seu... –disse fitando o rosto angelical do virginiano e tornando a beijar-lhe os lábios lascivamente.

-Hy...oga... –disse entre beijos –Alguém pode nos ver...

-Isso só torna tudo ainda mais...interessante –disse o aquariano colocando a mão por dentro do kimono de Shun arrancando-lhe um gemido abafado.

-Aqui não...por favor... –suplicou ele que, embora estivesse gostando, e muito, das carícias que trocavam, sentia que ali não era o lugar apropriado.

-Tudo bem –disse Hyoga docemente se afastando um pouco para ambos tomarem fôlego –Como você quiser.

-Que tal agora você sugerir algo para fazermos? –disse Shun alegremente, tornando a segurar o patinho de pelúcia entre os braços, enquanto caminhavam para perto das barraquinhas que, à essa hora, já estavam apinhadas de gente.

-Hum... –disse pensativo –Vamos comer alguma coisa...agora sou eu que fiquei com fome...

-Ok –disse Shun caminhando com ele até uma barraquinha de comida típica –Depois vamos procurar o Seiya e o Shiryu...estou preocupado com eles.

-Não se preocupe, aposto que eles estão bem –disse o loiro sentando-se numa das poucas mesinhas que estavam desocupadas e observando o virginiano sentando-se à seu lado, com o patinho no colo –Você vai memso ficar grudado com ele o tempo todo? –perguntou lançando um olhar para o bichinho.

-Ahm ham –assentiu Shun –Ele é muito fofo e além disso me lembra você... não vou largá-lo nem na hora de dormir –disse apertando o bichinho contra seu peito.

-Você pode dormir abraçado em algo muito melhor... –disse o loiro dando a entender direitinho o que quis dizer.

-Por acaso você está com cíumes ? –perguntou o garoto com ar de riso.

-Vou lá comprar algo para comermos –disse ele mudando de assunto –Me espere aqui,tá bom?

-Tá –disse Shun segurando uma risada enquanto o loiro se afastava rumo ao balcão.

Assim que Hyoga retornou, os dois começaram a comer e a conversar sobre os mais diversos assuntos, afinal um sempre tinha o que contar ao outro, até que o loiro silenciou-se, como se tentasse escutar algo ao longe.

-Shun, você está ouvindo?

-Ouvindo o quê? –perguntou confuso.

-Parece ser alguém cantando...e bem alto pelo jeito.

Shun apurou os ouvidos e começou a escutar uma voz ao longe.

"_Mou hitori de arukenai  
toki no kaze ga tsuyo sugite  
Ah kizutsuku koto nante  
nareta hazu dakedo ima wa..."_

-Realmente é alguém cantando...deve vir do karaokê. Mas...essa voz...acho que...

-Você também acha que pode ser...?

Shun assentiu com a cabeça.

-Vamos até lá pra confirmar? –perguntou o loiro.

-Vamos –disse o garoto terminando rapidamente o lanche, pegando a sacolinha com os bichinhos, levantando-se e seguindo Hyoga, ambos se guiando pelo som.

_"Ah kono mama dakishimete  
nureta mama no kokoro o  
kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni  
kawaranai ai ga arunara"_

-A voz está ficando mais forte. Acho que é por aqui... –disse o loiro seguindo por uma trilha à esquerda, juntamente com Shun.

_"Will you hold my heart  
namida uketomete  
mou koware souna All my heart"_

Depois de atravessarem a multidão que se amontoava em frente ao karaokê, eles foram se aproximando, com dificuldade, do palco e suas suspeitas se confirmaram: encontraram Shiryu, com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto, enquanto Seiya estava no palco. O rosto avermelhado, visívelmente bêbado, o microfone na mão, cantando Forever Love do X-Japan à plenos pulmões, desafinando em algumas notas, mas cantando bem, para alguém que exagerara na dose.

_"Forever Love Forever Dream  
areru omoi dake ga  
tanishiku setsunaku jikan o umezukusu  
Oh Tell me why_

_All I see is blue in my heart"_

Cantava o moreno, balançando o corpo no ritmo da música.

_"Will you stay with me  
kaze ga sugi suru made  
mata raretsu All my tears_

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
yoru ke ni areru kokoro o dakishimete_

_Oh Stay with me(...)"_

-SHII-CHAN, AISHITERU! –gritou ele após o término da música (N.d.A: eu q ñ ia colocar a letra toda...a música, pra quem ñ sabe tem 8 minutos! O.o), se atirando aos braços de um supreso Shiryu.

Hyoga e Shun olharam para eles,chocados demais para dizerem qualquer coisa. Sempre acharam que Seiya ficaria com Miho, já que ignorava qualquer aproximação de Saori, e que Shiryu ficaria com Shunrei. Aquela declaração de Seiya tinha sido muita informação para eles, inclusive para o libriano.

Enquanto isso a multidão à volta cochichava sem parar.

-Acho melhor sairmos daqui... –disse Hyoga à Shiryu, que recuperara-se do choque que as palavras o moreno que lhe causaram e concordou com a cabeça.

-Vamos! Por aqui... –disse Shun abrindo caminho pela multidão, que os olhavam curiosos, com Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya, ainda agarrado no pescoço do jovem.

Passando pelo monte de gente, diversos comentários chegaram aos seus ouvidos:

_"-Eles são gays?" _–falou um homem com ar horrorizado.

_"-Que fofo! O moreninho tem bom gosto, o garoto de cabelos negros é tão kawaii!" _–disseram em coro várias garotas que os olhavam admiradas.

-Podem tirando os olhos que o Shii-chan é MEU! Entenderam? MEEEUUUU! –gritou o sagitariano para as garotas.

_"-Bem, aquele loirinho é gostosinho..." _–disse um rapaz mais ou menos da idade deles, lançando um olhar cobiçoso à Hyoga, que fingiu não escutar.

_"-Ah, eu sou mais o de cabelo verde...aquele ali com o patinho nos braços" _–disse outro rapaz, um pouco mais velho, fazendo o virginiano corar e apertar Hyo-chan contra si.

Saíram apressadamente do templo e decidiram ir até o apartamento de Seiya, que não estava se aguentando em pé, embora sua dicção estivesse normal e respondesse a tudo naturalmente, falava muito alto, assustando a todos que passassem por eles.

Assim que chegaram e acomodaram Seiya em sua cama, Hyoga e Shun decidiram ir embora, pois Shiryu e Seiya tinham muito o que conversar. Quando iam se despedir porém, o Dragão disse-lhes para ficarem, pois a conversa envolveria a todos.

Shun ofereceu-se para preparar um café bem forte para Seiya, enquanto todos se acomodavam no quarto do rapaz.

-Argh! Tá amargo... –disse o moreno fazendo uma careta enquanto afastava o copo de perto, meio desengonçadamente, pois ainda estava sob o efeito do álcool.

-Mas é assim que faz mais efeito –disse Shun tranquilamente, como uma mãe que tenta convencer o filho pequeno a tomar um remédio –Toma, sei que você vai se sentir bem melhor... –disse entregando o copo nas mãos de Seiya, que deu outro gole, fazendo outra careta em seguida.

-Bem... –começou Shiryu no seu costumeiro tom equilibrado –Queria saber... por que você fez aquilo, Seiya?

-Ora... porque eu gosto de você –disse ele bebendo mais um gole de café –Mesmo bêbado o que eu falei é a mais pura verdade. A verdade que eu nunca conseguiria dizer se estivesse sóbrio...

-Você..._gosta_...dele de que maneira? –perguntou Shun timidamente.

-Aff...de que maneira...eu AMO o Shii-chan, AMOOOOOOOO... assim como você ama o Hyoga. –disse ele pegando na mão de Shiryu, que tinha um leve rubor em seu rosto, e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Mas...eu achava que você estava gostando do Shun –disse o libriano sinceramente.

-É... –deixou escapar Hyoga, que enrubescera ao ver o que falara.

-De mim? Como assim? –perguntou o virginiano confuso –Eu namoro o Hyoga...

não teria como nem por quê o Seiya gostar de mim...

-Eu gosto do Shun-chan...ele é como um irmãozinho pra mim –disse ele bagunçando os cabelos verdes do garoto sentando à sua frente –por isso que o trato desse jeito. Meu coração é só do Shii-chan, mesmo que ele não goste de mim da mesma maneira...

-Se... –começou Shiryu visívelmente sem-graça com o comentário do sagitariano –se eu soubesse disso há mais tempo...

-Não importa Shii-chan, agora você vai ficar aqui comigo,né? –perguntou ele com ares de criança curiosa, mexendo carinhosamente nas madeixas negras do libriano.

-Bem... –disse Hyoga antes que a conversa continuasse –Já está ficando tarde e acho melhor nós irmos, não é Shun?

-Sim –disse ele se levantando e pegando a sacola com os bichinhos que ganhara –Cuide direitinho do Seiya e faça-o beber todo o café que fiz, tá Shiryu? –disse ele caminhando até a porta com o loiro –Até mais –se despediram e saíram dali o mais rápido que conseguiram. Estava óbvio para eles que os dois precisavam ficar à sós.

-Será que eles vão se entender? –perguntou Shun enquanto caminhavam em direção a mansão.

-Tenho certeza que sim –disse Hyoga pegando na mão de Shun –Que confusão o Seiya aprontou no festival, heim? Quero ver a cara que a Saori, a Miho, a Shunrei e seu irmão vão fazer se os dois começarem a namorar.

-Melhor não pensar nisso agora...ah, mas o festival foi divertido apesar de tudo –disse o virginiano com um sorriso no rosto – Além do mais foi lá que eu ganhei o Hyo-chan –disse ele abrindo a sacola e abraçando o patinho de pelúcia.

-Ahh...só por isso é que foi divertido? –perguntou o aquariano enciumado.

-Claro que não, seu bobo... também gostei porque pude te ver de kimono... –disse ele sorrindo marotamente, um sorriso que só usava quando estava sozinho com o loiro, que entendia nesse sorriso que Shun estava querendo alguma coisa, que ele também queria, obviamente.

-Também achei ótimo te ver com essa roupa... –disse ele em tom sedutor –mas vou adorar ainda mais te ver sem ela... –sussurrou ele ao ouvido do virginiano, retribuindo o sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

-Hyoga! –exclamou o garoto, rubro de vergonha.

-Que foi? Disse algo errado? –perguntou ele com ar inocente.

-Não, mas...mas...mas...

-Você gostou da idéia,não é? –disse perspicazmente, olhando-o com malícia.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, meio sem-graça.

-Só vou avisando uma coisa...não vou dividir a cama com esse pato aí –disse ele apontando para o bichinho no colo de Shun.

-Hahahahaha...Hyoga, como você é ciumento –disse o virginiano rindo ao ver que seu amado estava com ciúmes de um bicho de pelúcia –Acho que nem o Milo tem tantos ciúmes do Kamus quanto você tem de mim.E olha que o Milo é bem ciumento,heim?

-É...talvez eu seja ciumento... –disse ele sinceramente –mas também fui tem como namorando um anjo como você –disse ele enlaçando Shun pela cintura e beijando-lhe ternamente a testa.

-Tenho certeza que com o tempo você não vai mais largar o Hyo-chan, assim como eu –disse Shun deixando o patinho bem de frente pro rosto do russo.

-Pode ser, mas hoje não quero ele na minha cama. Lá será só você e eu... –disse sorrindo maliciosamente antes de entrarem.

-Ok –disse Shun fechando a porta de entrada e subindo com Hyoga até a ala dos dormitórios.

Deixou a sacola em seu quarto e foi até o quarto do russo, que já o esperava.

Não trocaria uma noite inteira ao lado de seu amor por nada nesse mundo.

**Owari**

_**

* * *

** _

**Comentários da autora:** Tive a idéia de escrever essa fic depois de ver, entre as imagens no meu pc, uma de Yu Yu Hakusho, onde todos vestiam kimonos (fãs de Yu Yu já devem saber sobre qual imagem estou me referindo...)Olhei bem para a imagem e imaginei como o Hyoga e o Shun ficariam maravilhosos de kimono. Ah, e tbm depois de dar uma folheadinha nos meus mangás Sakura Card Captors.

_Por falar nisso eu quebrei minha cabeça para pensar no kimono deles. Talvez não tenha ficado algo lá muito original, mas gostei do resultado. As fãs do Shiryu devem ter gostado de vê-lo com outra cor, que não fosse cinza.O kimono do Hyoga e do Seiya foram fáceis de criar.O pior foi pensar num kimono que acentuasse a delicadeza do Shun-chan sem que ele ficasse igual a uma mulher(não ele não ficou igual a uma, embora o Seiya tenha rido dele até não poder mais).De todos foi o que eu mais gostei de descrever._

_Nem faço idéia da onde tirei a história do patinho de pelúcia. Só queria que o Shun-chan tivesse algo kawaii que o lembrasse de seu koibito. Além disso, imaginem o Shun-chan de kimono segurando um patinho de pelúcia? Super fofo,né? Ah, e eu adorei o apelido "Hyo-chan", tudo a ver com o patinho!(os dois na verdade, ateh comecei a chamar o Hyoga assim)XD_

_Juro que a parte em que o Seiya canta Forever Love, bêbado,era para ser engraçada, mas como fui eu quem escreveu, e é minha primeira tentativa com comédia e em escrever sobre o Seiya, sei que não ficou boa T-T. Gomen nasai._

_Por sinal...sem querer ofender + pelo amor de Deus parece q o volcalista do X-Japan TAVA bêbado qndo resolveugravar essa música._

_Será que deu pra entender que eu queria que todo mundo achasse que o Seiya tava a fim do Shun-chan? Bem, eu tentei... u.u_

_Essa foi minha fic mais longa e a que eu mais me diverti escrevendo. Espero muito que vocês também gostem._

_Agradeço a minha imoto, Chizuru-chan que me deu uma mãozinha pra escrever sobre o Seiya(o persongagem que ela tem mais facilidade de escrever), arigatou gosaimasu!_

_Kissus e até a próxima!_

_Motoko Minamino /Mi-chan,que quer um Hyo-chan também._

_PS: Preparem-se pois minha próxima fic será bem diferente das q jah escrevi e ñ eh sobre Saint Seiya..._


End file.
